Conventionally, a disk changer disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 7-282520 has been known.
In the conventional configuration, a plurality of trays including a sub tray for loading a disk and a main tray for movably holding the sub tray are stacked in a vertical direction. Further, a tray moving mechanism is provided in which specified main tray and sub tray are selected and moved by vertical movement.
With the tray moving mechanism, the main tray is moved between an exchanging position where the main tray is, protruded to the outside of a device together with the sub tray to exchange a disk and a standby position where a disk is stored in the device. By connecting and disconnecting engagement with the main tray, the sub tray is moved between the standby position and a reproducing position where a disk is recorded and reproduced by a reproducing mechanism provided in the device. The reproducing mechanism can move vertically in accordance with a vertical position of a selected disk.
Then, an instruction is provided to exchange a disk by moving a selected main tray to the exchanging position by using a tray moving mechanism. Thereafter, the main tray is returned to the standby position in the device and a disk is stored. Next, recording and reproduction of a disk are performed as follows: the reproducing mechanism is vertically moved and is aligned with a vertical position of a selected disk, and a selected sub tray is moved from the standby position to the reproducing position by the tray moving mechanism together with the disk.
However, in the conventional disk changer, in order to directly and visually confirm which tray has a disk or which tray has which disk in the device, the operation of “moving a selected tray from the standby position to the exchanging position for confirmation and thereafter moving the tray from the exchanging position to the standby position” needs to be performed on all the trays in turn, resulting in a time-consuming operation and poor operability.